El sacrificio del alma
by serena tsukino de chiba
Summary: intentando salvar a las adas kagome emprende un viaje largo hasta el templo del alma en el trayecto se encontrara con un medio demonio muy especial el cual tendra q protegerla en su travecia que pasara? pues entren y lean "cap 5 otro secreto inuyasha?"
1. la convocacion

**sacrificio del alma**

**intentando salvar a las adas kagome emprende un viaje largo hasta el templo del alma en el trayecto se encontrara con un medio demonio muy especial el cual tendra q protegerla en su travecia que pasara? pues entren y lean**

**capitulo 1: "la convocacion"**

* * *

_" el dolor que siento en mi anda y dime no es real pero aun tengo una lagrima que dar"_

_una lagrima que dar-el cadaver de la novia_

en una de las cabañas, la sabia kaede se encontraba sentada leyendo sobre la ceremonia de sacrifio de alma que tenian que efectuar en 2 meses aproximadamente, las adas q trabajaban para ella se asustaron a oirla gritar corrieron y abrieron la puerta de la cabaña abructamente dejando ver a la sabia kaede palida y el libro en el suelo

no puede ser posible-decia kaede una de las adas se atrevio a hablar

que sucede sabia kaede que a descubierto acerca del sacrifio-dijo la ada

aiko no puede ser posible se tiene q sacrificar la hija que alla nacido en la noche de las flores-dijo kaede sentandose en un peque o mesedor

aiko al oir eso palidecio de sobre manera-sabia kaede eso quiere decir q se tiene q elegir entre sakura,kikyo y kagome-dijo aiko un poco angustiada

asi es aiko convocalas a venir mañana al atardecer tengo q hablar con ellas 3 acerca de esto una de ellas se sacrificara-dijo kaede seriamente

como diga sabia kaede ensegida les aviso-el ada se fue junto a las 2 adas mas q entraron con ella mientras tanto kaede tomaba la decicion de ada q se sacrificaria

tiene q ser fuerte, valiente y decidida una de ellas cumple con las 3 facultades pero aun asi tendre q hablar con ellas el sacrificio tiene q ser voluntario-suspiro mirando a la luna-por favor antiguas iluminen a una de ellas para q se sacrifique por nuestra aldea

mientras con aiko

tenemos q ir a avisarle a las 3 elegidas-se ala a meiling- meiling ve a donde sakura y avisale-despues se alo a ayame- ayame tu ve a avisarle a kikyo y si te pone alguna excusa dile q la sabia kaede manda a su asistencia obligatoria mientras yo ire a avisarle a kagome-las 3 adas se despidieron y salieron cada una a dar el aviso

en la cabaña de sakura

se escuchaba musica y trankilidad sakura andaba bailando el vals de las flores cuando llaman a la puerta movio su mano y los instrumentos dejaron de tocar abrio la puerta y ve a meiling parada con una exprecion seria en su rostro

que pasa meiling no sabes q estas no son horas de visitas es tarde-dijo sakura enojada-

disculpame sakura pero la sabia kaede a mandado a comvocarte mañana al atardecer para hablar sobre el sacrifio-dijo meiling seriamente

avisale q hay estare hasta ma ana meiling-dijo sakura cerrando la puerta de su caba a meiling se fue y sakura se sento en una silla a pensar-"el sacrifio"-suspiro y se fue a dormir a su habitacion

mientras en la cabaña de kikyo

todo estaba en total silencio una joven ada yacia acostada en su cama pensando como aceler la vida imposible a la pobre kagome -kagome esa ada me las pagara nadie me quita la atencion nadie-decia kikyo cuando tocan a su puerta ella se levanta y va abrir la puerta corriendo

!!que quiere que no sabe que hora es!!,a eres tu ayame que quieres y que sea rapido me duele la cabeza-dijo kikyo

kikyo e venido por q la sabia kaede te solicita a ir mañana al atardecer tu asistencia es obligatoria-dijo ayame sin darle tiempo a kikyo de poner escusa

esta bien ire, pero eso si, si me pasa algo en el trayecto sera su culpa ahora largate tengo q dormir-dijo kikyo y tiro la puerta de su caba a

mientras en la cabaña de kagome

una joven ada no menor de 16 a os se encontraba llorando-por que...yo...no...queria....ser...el..centro de atencion...por que.  
kikyo me grito....cosas tan feas..-se apreto el pecho y lloro mas amargamente recordando lo el suceso de la tarde

**Flashback**

**kikyo estaba rodeada por todas las adas del salon siendo alagada por sus gustos y sofisticacion mientras q yo estaba viendo como todas se rebajaban ante ella, pasaron las horas y en las clases de vuelo me pusieron contra kikyo, kikyo es muy lenta volando y la venci en la competencia todas llegaron a felicitarme y a decirme que era muy rapida, cuando vi a kikyo sus ojos me miraban con un odio caracteristico de ella pero jamas me imagine lo q grito**

**!!tu kagome eres nada mas q una tramposa sabias q estoy enferma por eso te aprovechas no eres mas q una estupida aprovechada maldita de esta no te salvaras me vengare-dijo kikyo y se fue a su casa**

**yo..no..sabia..nada-dije llorando me disculpe con todos y me fuy a todo lo q daban mis pies, llege a mi casa y me tumbe en mi cama**

**fin Flashback**

escucho que llaman a mi puerta me levanto y me quito las lagrimas que todavia salian de mis ojos me arregle un poco y fuy a ver quien era

abri la puerta y era aiko la q estaba parada frente a mi puerta-aiko..pero que te trae por aqui-dije mostrando una sonrisa un poco melancolica

kagome has estado llorando apuesto que fue kikyo de nuevo-dijo aiko un poco molesta

aiko..si fue kikyo pero..no te preocupes estoy bien pero dime q te trae por aqui-dije sonriendo

hay kagome tu siempre tan buena pero no te dejes manupular por kikyo,bueno a lo q venia la sabia kaede te mando a llamar mañana al atardecer-dijo aiko mientras me abrazaba-pero es sobre el sacrifio kagome cuidate te vere ma ana-dijo aiko mientras me dejo de abrazar y se iva

el sacrificio-dije cerrando la puerta y dirijiendome a mi habitacion para dormir me quede pensando un tiempo antes de cerrar mis ojos y disponerme a descansar ma ana seria un dia muy largo

**continuara**

* * *

**bueno es mi primera historia por favor no sean muy malos ^^ si me equivoque en algo aviseme lo corregire a y si no es mucho pedi dejen reviews**

**en el capitulo q viene dire todo acerca del ritual de sacrificio de alma y tambien ara su aparicion inuyasha ^^ espero se cuiden sayonara**

**att:**

**Serena Tsukino De Chiba**

**no copien historias pidan permiso si quieren copiarlas...**


	2. la elegida y el hechizo

**intentando salvar a las adas kagome emprende un viaje largo hasta el templo del alma en el trayecto se encontrara con un medio demonio muy especial el cual tendra q protegerla en su travecia que pasara? pues entren y lean**

**capitulo 2: "la elegida y el hechizo"**

* * *

**el sacrificio-dije cerrando la puerta y dirijiendome a mi habitacion para dormir me quede pensando un tiempo antes de cerrar mis ojos y disponerme a descansar ma ana seria un dia muy largo**

**capitulo 2**

_Riega los cielos Con su voz de algodon Desparasita la soledad _

_Con la eufon a de su coraz n La luna le hace fiestas Y el sol la festeja.  
_

_Detiene el curso de mis sentidos Con su sonrisa de cristal Asusta a los fantasmas _

_de la infidelidad Con su velo espiritual La chiquean los espejos Y mis sue os la cortejan.  
_

_Solo ella reconcilia al fuego con la lluvia Y reivindica al agua con el aceite Ella es la elegida Mi _

_elegida Mi regalo de los dioses.  
_

_poeta:Jesus David niño romero_

* * *

no dormi muy bien so e que kikyo se vengaba..de mi por lo que paso el dia anterior

**-Recuerdo-**

**el dia tras curria normalmente hasta q me encontre con kikyo**

**pero mira que nos trae el dia a la kagomesita-dijo kikyo con una sonrisa fria y malvada miro a sus amigas y dijeron al unisono -lanzemosla al rio a la muy tramposa-se carcajiaron malvadamente**

**no por favor kikyo yo no queria..no sabia-deje asustada y retrocediendo**

**eso adita querida tenias que pensarlo antes de hacerme quedar en ridiculo, te dije q me vengaria no-dijo acercandose peligrosamente seguida por sus amigas**

**retrocedi hasta que me tropese con una piedra y cai al suelo-no por favor!!-grite angustiada pero de nada sirvio me levantaron y me llevaron al rio**

**bien adita mediocre esto te ense ara a no pasarte de lista-dijo kikyo mientras daba la se al para q me lanzaran al rio**

**!!no lo hagan!!-grite y desperte de golpe-solo fue un sue o-dije mientras lloraba me abraze a mi misma hasta q me quede dormida**

**-fin del recuerdo-**

ya casi es la hora de q vea a kaede pero no dejo de pensar en el sacrificio me entere q kikyo y sakura tambien fueron comvocadas pero mi preocupacion es para que nos llamo solo a nosotras..

sin darme cuenta llego la hora de ir a que la sabia kaede, llege a su caba a y toque la puerta aiko abrio la puerta y me saludo me llevo hasta donde estaba la sabia y se retiro, la sabia nos veia de forma seria y angustiada

como ustedes saben pronto tendremos q hacer el sacrificio de las almas-empeso a decir la sabia kaede

si sabia lo sabemos pero no sabemos para q nos has llamado-dijo kikyo indiferentemente

ayer me di cuenta q el sacrificio solo se puede llevar acabo si un ada q nacio la noche de las flores y como saben mis ni as solo ustedes 3 nacieron ese dia por eso quiero que me digan quien se quiere sacrificar-dijo la sabia kaede mirando por la ventana

pero...esto debe ser un error...no puede ser posible-dijo sakura tapandose la boca

esto es un enga o-dijo kikyo enfurecida

sabia kaede...esta segura-apenas pude decir pero aun estaba en shok

_La luz de la luna, que desenmascara la tristeza Ilumina fr amente_

esta en el libro mis ni as y les dire como se efectuara el ritual sientense por favor-dijo kaede mientras se sentaba en su mesedora

todas nos sentamos a su alrededor

veran este sacrificio trata de hace 300 a os la primera sabia fue la q se sacrifico ella constaba de los 3 dotes q se necesitaban pero tambien tenia la fuerza para soportarlo los dotes son: tiene q ser fuerte, valiente y decidida pero sobre todo tiene q tener un don de puresa q solo obtienen las adas nacidas la noche de las flores-dijo kaede seriamente

_La desesperaci n y el futuro Eso es agradable con la oscuridad dentro de mi .  
Convertir el secreto que t me diste en una se al Sufro el silencio de la fria noche_

entonces una de nosotras tiene q decidir de corazon si cumplira o no el sacrificio-dijo kikyo

exactamente pero eso no es todo mis ni as la q decida sacrificarse para salvarnos vivira en el templo del alma y no podra ver la aldea nunca mas ella dara su alma y hasta q muera en 100 a os no se hara otro sacrificio...-dijo kaede bajando la cabeza para ocultar su preocupacion

_Lacrimosa Otra vez, quiero convertir el mundo visiblemente brillante Se hizo añicos en la distancia y desapareci Esconda su sueño en sus ojos Hasta que las lagrimas caigan En su corazon manchandolo_

yo no lo hare yo sere la siguiente bailarina de las flores me reuso a sacrificarme-dijo sakura mientras se levantaba toda palida

entiendo no te preocupes sakura entonces kikyo, kagome cual de las 2 quiere hacerlo-dijo kaede levantando la cabeza

kikyo me miro, sonrio y dijo-lo siento sabia kaede pero como sabe yo soy muy enfermisa no tengo la fuerza necesaria para eso-dijo mientras se levantaba tocandose la cabeza-y desde ayer tengo un dolor de cabeza por favor si no es mucho pedi me retiro-dijo kikyo

como puedes decir eso kikyo todas sabemos q no estas ningun enferma solo q no quieres sacrificarte por los demas!!-dijo kaede levantandose muy enojada

_El carruaje fantasma separa la oscuridad Y se va hacia donde esta la luz La trampa conocida como los sue os Nos atrae hacia las llamas_

dejen de peliar por favor sabia kaede yo me sacrificare quiero el bien de mi aldea y por kikyo no se moleste es tonta de naturaleza-dije y le sonreia a kikyo

mas tonta eres tu yo me voy-dijo kikyo roja de la ira y se fue de la caba a no sin antes dar un potazo con la puerta de la caba a

yo tambien me retiro con su permiso sabia-dijo sakura mientras se retiraba

estas segura de tu decicion kagome lo haces de corazon-dijo kaede mientras se relajaba

estoy segura sabia kaede quiero lo mejor para mi aldea y no me importa si debo dar mi vida a cambio de eso-dije muy segura

_Ningun grito de cualquier tipo extender la mano Los dioses despiadados encima del cielo Lacrimosa_

entonces mañana empesaras el viaje es muy largo y tienes 2 meses para llegar ve a empacar tus cosas ma ana te dare el mapa y un hechizo para que el primer demonio intente atarcarte te tendra q proteger-dijo kaede melancolicamente

como diga sabia kaede cuidese me retiro con su permiso-dije sonriendo mientras salia cuando cerre la puerta corri y me encerre en mi caba a las lagrimas empesaban a brotar de mis ojos no veria mas mi aldea me limpie las lagrimas y dije-tengo q ser fuerte y valiente no retrocedere es por el bien de la aldea-camine a mi habitacion y empese a empacar para poder descansar mañana sera un nuevo dia

Sea la leña ardiendo bien El fuego parece consumir este cielo algun dia

mientras en la caba a de la sabia kaede

aiko entro a la caba a y le pregunto a kaede quien era la elegida cuando supo q era kagome se puso palida y lloro un poco pero en el fondo sabia q kagome podia hacer el sacrificio...

al dia siguiente

_Lacrimosa Otra vez, quiero ba ar el mundo en sangre valientemente Ya que nacido hacia dentro_

todas las adas se despidieron de kagome aiko le deseo mucha suerte y q se proteja mucho la sabia kaede le dio unos mapas y el hechizo el primer demonio o semi-demonio q la atake ella podra ponerle un hechizo de proteccion y no podria da arla.

este bosque es un poco tenebroso-dije mientras caminaba mirando a todos lados cuando siento q alguien cae detras de mi

quien eres tu y por que estas sola por estos bosques-dijo una persona de cabellos platinados orejas blancas y ojos color ambar olfateo el aire y dijo- eres un ada no deberias estar en tu aldea-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente mientras desemvainaba su espada-responde antes de que digas lo q quiero saber antes de q te mate-dijo el semi-demonio

me llamo kagome y ando sola por q me dirijo al templo del alma-dije con miedo mientras retrocedia-no me hagas da o-le dije

mm el templo del alma queda muy lejos no creo q lleges sola-dijo riendo mientras envainaba su espada-no te matare eres muy debil-dijo mientras reia

_Algo que ser perdonado, perdone y crea en m Y cuenta el n mero de d as Sobre la tierra sucia._

me enfureci de sobre manera saque el hechizo y lo resite-Schutzma nahmen Zauber hat diese semi-D mon ist mein Schild und das Wort, das geschlossen ist und ruhig auf den Boden f r ein paar Minuten treffen Sie mein Zauber bleiben adas alten Wohnung im Herzen der Schutz-  
una luz rosa lo envolvio y callo al suelo muy enojado

pero que me has hecho ada idiota!!!-grito el medio demonio enfurecido

CALLATE!!-grite y el se estampo en el suelo mientra sel hechizo funcionaba le dije- te e hechizado dijiste q necesitaba proteccion y ahora tu eres mi protector y para q empesemos bien te advertire no te puedes alejar mucho de mi por q estaras estampado en el suelo hasta q te encuentre y tambien no me podras hacer nada por q si digo la palabra q acabo de decir este sera tu castigo y como tu ya sabes mi nombre dime el tuyo

el semi-demonio se levanto muy enojado y entre dientes me dijo su nombre-inu-ya-sha-dijo mientras me miraba con odio

**continuara**

* * *

**las dejare con sus penso el cap 3 sera muy comico intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible pero tambien hare la historia de san valentin los invito a ver mi primer san valentin junto a ti q publicare el 14 de febrero cuidense mucho sayonara**

**si no es mucho pedir dejen reviews**

**capitulo 3:"conociendonos"**

**adelanto**

**inu-ya-sha-dije-bueno ahora somos compa eros asi q sigamos caminando antes de q anochesca**

**no te segire a ningun lado si te mato ahora este estupido hechizo acabara-dijo inuyasha acercandose peligrosamente**

**no te acerques!!!CALLATE!!!!-grite y inuyasha se estampo en el suelo**

**hasta aqui el adelanto**

**att**

**serena tsukino de chiba**


	3. conociendonos PARTE I

**perdon la demora pero me demore en terminarlo por q estaba escribiendo mi primer san valentin a tu lado espero lo lean y lo disfruten**

* * *

**capitulo 3:"conociendonos parte I"**

quede imprecionada jamas habia escuchado ese nombre si habia oido algunos nombres de demonios pero jamas el del creo q mi compa ero y yo no tubimos buen comienzo

okei te llamas-dije intentando ver como lo nombraba mejor y intentar no velo a la cara por su cara de enojo no se me hacia nada facil hasta q saque valor y dije- inu-ya-sha-dije-bueno ahora somos compa eros asi q sigamos caminando antes de q anochesca

no te segire a ningun lado si te mato ahora este estupido hechizo acabara-dijo inuyasha acercandose peligrosamente

no te acerques!!!CALLATE!!!!-grite y inuyasha se estampo en el suelo

ada del demonio deja de hacer eso y quietame este maldito hechizo o te matare en este mismo momento-dijo inuyasha muy enojado

pues fijate q no podras y no te quitare el hechizo ya te dije seremos compa eros de viaje llevame al templo del alma y tu hechizo sera rebocado-le dije sonriendo y recorde q me dijo demonio y le grite-CALLATE!! eso fue por insultarme inuyasha

inuyasha se queda en el suelo unos minutos y apreta el suelo con sus garras intentando calmarse un poco antes de levantarse

no te levantaras a este paso nos atrapara la noche y no tenemos ni una fogata encendida-dije empesando a ver si encontraba le a y rocas para poder hacerla fogata mire a inuyasha y ya estaba levantando viendome un poco mas calmado me acerque a ver si podiamos hablar civilizadamente

bien inuyasha puedes preguntarme lo q quieras pero por favor antes ayudame con la fogata para pasar la noche aqui y aclare tus dudas-  
dije sonriendo alegremente

....esta bien ire por le a para la fogata ya regreso-se levanto y se fue por le a

lo vi irse a buscar la le a y me dispuse a buscar las piedras tenia miedo de estar sola en ese bosque de nuevo recogi unas pocas piedras y las aline para el fuego me sente a esperar a inuyasha q no tardo mas de 15 minutos en volver preparamos la fogata aun no oscurecia saque unas frutas q me lleve para el viaje y le di una a inuyasha esperando a oscureciera empesamos a hablar y yo resaba por q no se enojara de nuevo

bien aclaremos algo por q fuy yo el escogido para llevarte al templo del alma por si no lo sabes adita ese trayecto es muy peligroso-dijo inuyasha mirandome fijamente

pues ni yo se por q te elegi solo me enoje por lo q me dijiste y te lanze el hechizo ademas q la sabia kaede me dijo q era para el primer demonio o medio demonio q encontrara-dije un poco apenada bajando la cabeza

lo q te dije-dijo sorprendido- pero si yo no te insulte te dije la verdad

QUE!!!COMO Q LA VERDAD POR SI NO TE ACUERDAS ME DIJISTE!!!-dije gritando

-recuerdo-

no te matare eres muy debil-dijo mientras reia

-fin del recuerdo-

AHORA DIME QUIEN ES EL DEBIL AQUI TU O YO-le dije muy furiosa-ACASO NO PODEMOS MANTENER UNA COMVERSACION CALMADA SIN Q EL SEÑOR EGOCENTRICO ME HAGA RABIAR POR SUS FALTAS DE MEMORIA!!!-le grite mas fuerte q puedo jugar q me oyeron a varios kilometos de distancia

inuyasha me veia con miedo y enojo y me dijo-CLARO POR Q TU Y TU MALDITO HECHIZO ME HACEN DEBIL ANTE TI PERO ESO SI Q NO AQUI EL MAS FUERTE SOY Y SERE SIEMPRE YO OISTE ADITA HOSTINADA Y ALTANERA!!-grito inuyasha levantdose

CON Q HOSTINADA Y ALTANERA NO-le dije apretando los dientes

SI ESO ES LO Q ERES ESO Y MUCHO MAS-me grito inuyasha

HASTA AQUI CALLATE,CALLATE,CALLATE,CALLATEEEEE!!!!!-le dije mientras ensendia la fogata con mis poderes-espero me hables mas educadamente a una dama-dije calmandome un poco-inuyasha-dije y lo mire en el hueco q hizo con los callate q le propine-ups se me paso la mano-dije un poco nerviosa

cuando el hechizo perdio efecto inuyasha se levanto muy enojado pero se obtuvo de hablarme por q sabia q perderia de nuevo se calmo un poco y me dijo-te llevare al templo pero con la condicion de q no nos retrases por tus caprichos-dijo mirando a una parte del bosque

gracias no te preocupes no soy como otras adas no soy nada caprichosa la unica ada q conoci q era super caprichosa era kikyo-dije tristemente

kikyo? como conoces a kikyo?-dijo inuyasha mirandome asombrado

eh? ella vive en mi digo en la aldea en la q vivia era la mas bonita y la mas envidiada pero por alguna razon me odiaba siempre finjia enfermedades para ausentarse de algo pero nadie la encontraba en su casa sabiamos q se estaba viendo con alguien fuera de la aldea-dije trankilamente mientras ponia otro troso de le a en la fogata

....-inuyasha no dijo nada pero pude notar un leve enojo en sus ojos

y dime inuyasha como conoces tu a kikyo-dije mirandolo a los ojos

eso no te importa-dijo enojado-no te metas en donde no te llaman kagome idiota

no soy idiota CALLATE!!-dije y escuche como inuyasha caia al suelo

* * *

**bueno no me quedo como queria pero es la primera parte en la segunda kagome sabra como inuyasha conoce a kikyo y le contara todo sobre el sacrificio gracias por el reviews hakudoshi ^^ por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia gracias bueno sin mas q decir sayonara a por cierto dejen reviews**

**capitulo 4:conociendonos parte II**

**avanse**

**inuyasha dime como conoces a kikyo o te dire muchas veces la palabra-dije muy enojada**

**inuyasha me miro con miedo y me dijo-esta bie te dire como conosco a kikyo**

**hasta aqui ^^ nos vemos pronto**

**att:**

**serena tsukino de chiba**


	4. conociendonos PARTE II

**bueno perdon por tardarme tanto pero estaba muy preocupada por una amiga q vive en chile mi onee haruna ^^ gracias a dipor **

**esta bien y aqui les dejo el cap espero les guste **

**los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen le pertenecen a por Rumiko Takahashi,**

* * *

inuyasha se levanto del suelo muy enojado me dijo-ahora por que fue eso ni a tonta

por ser un mal educado zopenco-dije enojada dandole la espalda

inuyasha no dijo nada y se dispuso a mover la fogata para q el fuego no se apagara mientras tanto yo pensaba como inuyasha conocio a kikyo

inuyasha-dije ya mas calmada voltiandome para verlo

que-me dijo en un tono distante y frio

inuyasha dime como conoces a kikyo o te dire muchas veces la palabra-dije muy seriamente

inuyasha me miro con miedo y me dijo-esta bie te dire como conosco a kikyo

conoci a kikyo hace 3 semanas atras yo estaba muy mal herido despues de una batalla q tuve y ella me encontro y me curo mis heridas

estuvo visitandome los dos dias q me estaba recuperandome llevandome comida y cuidando mis heridas cuando sane me despedi de ella y

le agradeci por todo lo q hizo por mi desde entonces no la volvi a ver mas-dijo en un tono pensativo y distante

ya veo-dije un poco desanimada

kagome dime q tanto rollo eso de un sacrificio q se llevara acabo en el templo del alma-dijo inuyasha mirandome seriamente

-suspire-bueno veras cada 200 a os las adas nacidas la noche de las flores ese dia nacimos 3 adas sakura la bailarina, kikyo la arrogante

superficial y yo la callada y inteligente, ayer nos convocaron a nosotras 3 y yo fuy la q decidio sacrificarse por q ni sakura ni kikyo

quisieron hacerlo eso quiere decir q cuando me lleves al templo mi alma sera entregada por completo a ese templo como fuente de energia

servira para q la aldea de las adas no peresca y sigan naciendo nuevas adas en las flores mas yo estare para siempre en el templo 200 a os

durara mi alma atrapada midoriko quedara libre para descansar en paz cuando llege al templo no volveran a saber nada de mi jamas-dije tristemente

bajando mi rostro y ocultandolo con mi flequillo

eso es horrible por que tienes q hacer eso es espantoso eso!!-dijo inuyasha algo sorprendido

no te preocupes inuyasha siempre me sacrificare por las personas q son importantes para mi hasta por ti me sacrificaria aunque no nos

conoscamos bien del todo te considero mi amigo y no me importaria sacrificarme tambien por ti-le sonrei alegremente

kagome estas segura de lo q estas haciendo digo no es q me importe pero dar tu almar y energia por toda tu vida sin saber nada del mundo exterior

y si en ese tiempo tu aldea desaparece tu te sacrificarias en vano-me dijo inuyasha un poco angustiado

sabes de la esfera de los 4 espiritus-dije pensativamente

si e oido hablar de ella consede cualquer deseo-me dijo inuyasha

exacto siempre se cuida en el templo de las almas si algo le pasa se utilizara para q tanto adas como demonios vivan en paz como humanos

pero para eso tengo ir si pasa algo en mis manos queda ese deseo puro de las adas-dije seriamente

vivir como los humanos no creo q eso sea posible los demonios no aceptaran eso a menos q les borres la memoria y yo nunca lo aceptaria yo quiero

ser un demonio completo no un humano debil y miedoso-dijo friamente

inuyasha vivira como humanos no seran humanos tendra sus costumbres y todo pero seran lo q fueron destinados a ser es decir las q fueron destinadas a

adas lo seran y los q son destinados a demonios tambien ademas no es la primera ves q un ada y un demonio viven juntos siempre an vivido juntos o me diras

q tu mama no era un ada las mujeres somos adas y los hombres demonios aunque sacrificamos por amor nuestros poderes siempre seremos adas a los ojos de todos

entendiste-le dije un poco enojada

eso ya lo se kagome pero no seria mala idea poder vivir como lo considerarian los humanos normal y sin nadie q nos quisiera matar pero conservando lo q somos

eso es posible-me dijo un poco confundido

si inuyasha es posible-le dije sonriendo

valla eso seria bueno-me dijo sonriendo pero su sonrisa cambio a un semblante frio y malevolo

inu-ya-sha que te pasa-dije un poco asustada

quedate aqui ahora vuelvo y no te atrevas a moverte de este sitio- me dijo muy furioso mientras se levantaba de un salto y corria por los arboles

ahora que abra pasado-le dije pensativamente

* * *

bueno aqui esta el cap ^^ inu le dijo una historia falsa de como conocio a kikyo por q salvar a kagome

_avanse_

_inuyasha corria y se detuvo frente a un lago_

_donde estas-dijo inuyasha mientras miraba a todos lados_

_asi q si me segiste hibrido-dijo una vos maligna detras del_

capitulo 5 un nuevo secreto inuyasha?

Att:

Serena Tsukino De Chiba


	5. otro secreto inuyasha?

**perdon por el retraso pero tuve mucho trabajo para escribir esta historia ^^ gracias a la q me dijo del pequeño error q tuve pronto arreglare los primeros capitulos ^^ sin mas q decir aqui esta la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 Otro sercreto mas inuyasha?**

inuyasha corria y se detuvo frente a un lago

donde estas-dijo inuyasha mientras miraba a todos lados

asi q si me segiste hibrido-dijo una vos maligna detras del

tu eres ese que vi con el hada llamada kikyo que es lo q quieres y a quien buscas naraku-dijo inuyasha volteandose para quedar frente al demonio-reconoceria tu olor a kilometros de aqui-dijo inuyasha sacando su espada

valla asi q el hibrido tiene hallas para enfrentarse a mi-dijo naraku mientras usaba uno de sus tentaculos para atrapar a inuyasha por la espalda

pero que demonios-dijo inuyasha mientras era envulto por el tentaculo

escucha hibrido de pacotilla tu no te metas y no interfieras en mis planes o tu linda compa era tendra una muerte tragica-dijo naraku mientras soltaba a inuyasha y desaparecia en un humo negro

naraku.....me las pagaras-dijo inuyasha mientras recordaba lo sucedido la noche en ese rio

-recuerdo-

una joven hada de cabellos negros lisos hablaba con un demonio de cabello negro cerca de un rio mientras inuyasha se escondio en uno de los arboles retirado de donde estaban ellos para poder escuchar gracias a sus grandes dones auditivos

cuando salga la elegida para el sacrificio me vendras a buscar haras como si me hubieras raptado y cuando ella llege al templo del alma la mataremos para q yo tome su lugar y pida el deceo a la perla-dijo la joven hada cinicamente

mi linda kikyo tus planes son siempre perversos pero q haremos si esa hada extropea todos nuestros planes-dijo el demonio de cabellos oscuros

no lo hara naraku no lo hara si sabe lo q le comviene-dijo kikyo mientras lo abrazaba

creo q alguien nos descubrio-dijo naraku mirando a donde se encontraba inuyasha

encargate nadie debe interferir en nuestros planes-dijo kikyo con odio

naraku se puso a persegir al hibrido alcanzandolo en poco tiempo

valla con que te gusta escuchar los planes de los demas verdad hibrido-dijo naraku sonriendo malvadamente

callate no puedo creer q vallan a hacer un plan tan malvado-dijo el hibrido mirandolo con odio

veremos si eres capaz de detener nuestros planes te dejare vivir pero si encuentras al hada y le dices de nuestro plan la veras morir frente a ti-dijo malevolamente

callate-dijo el hibrido mientras sacaba su espada y atakaba a naraku

naraku esquivo el atake y antes de irse le dijo-suerte hanyou de pacotilla-y desaparecio en un humo negro

inuyasha envaino su espada y se dispuso a caminar pensando en lo que habia dicho ese demonio

-fin del recuerdo-

kagome debe estar preocupada-dijo inuyasha suspirando y volviendo al campamento en donde se encontraba kagome

antes de llegar se puso a pensar que excusa le pondria para q no sospechara nada ya q le estaba empesando a agradar la peque a hada cuando llego al campamento la ve durmiendo supiro nuevamente mañana seria un dia largo se sento bajo un arbol y descanso

a la mañana siguiente kagome desperto y vio que inuyasha traia unos pescados

al fin despiertas traje el desayuno-dice mientras prone los pecados al fuego q habia prendido momentos antes

perdon pero te espere y creo q me quede dormida-dije muy apenada

no te preocupes hoy sera un dia largo trataremos de llegar a alguna de las aldeas para q descansemos

si...oye inuyasha por q te fuiste tan repentinamente-le dije mirandolo a los ojos

pues..veras..es que...vi un demonio y lo persegi para que no te lastimara si eso-dijo inuyasha mirando el pescado

a ya veo-dije tristemente y pense-(parece que esta mintiendo acaso este sera otro secreto mas inuyasha)-tome un pescado y me dispuse a desayunar

cuando terminamos de desayunar inuyasha apago el fuego y nos dispusimos a caminar pero como siempre empeso una pelea

feh idiota eres muy lenta-dijo inuyasha en tono burlon

como me dijiste!!yo no soy lenta solo que no estoy acostumbrada a caminar en los bosques tonto-dije muy enojada

feh aunque estuvieras entrenada segiras siendo lenta hada idiota-dijo mientras volvia a caminar

con que idiota eh pues CALLATE!!!-dije mientras me dispuse a caminar pasando por donde el habia caido me aleje una gran distancia y vi como se levantaba

inuyasha se levanto muy enojado cuando la vio lejos se calmo y susurro para el mismo-si supieras kagome si supieras-dijo mientras volvia a caminar para alanzarla sabiendo que este era el comienzo de un viaje muy peligroso para ellos

* * *

** espero les guste este capitulo pronto subire el capitulo 6 tenganme un poco de paciencia ^^**

**adelanto**

**inuyasha seguro que este camino no es peligroso-dije muy asustada**

**claro kagome este es uno de los mas seguro por que lo preguntas?-dijo inuyasha burlonamente**

**por que presiento que algo no anda bien-dije mirando a todos lados y deteniendome**

**no seas miedosa-dijo inuyasha deteniendose a unos metros de mi**

**!!INUYASHA CUIDADO!!-grite viendo lo q se acercaba...**

**hasta aqui el adelanto ^^**

**Att:**

**Serena Tsukino De Chiba**


End file.
